


don't apologize

by JehBeeEh



Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [26]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Tony’s voice sounded quickly in his ear but disappeared just as quickly.“Clint, what the hell was that?” Steve called out into the comms, as he smashed his shield into another bot before looking back up where he’d last seen Tony flying, the sight making his stomach churn“I have no clue, it just, went that way!”“How can you not know where your arrow goes?”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games - Team Fluff [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780483
Comments: 14
Kudos: 169
Collections: Team Fluff





	don't apologize

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Tony Games Fluff Fill - Avalon Protocol
> 
> (Yes, it is similar-ish to the other one from today. That was not intentional. And I didn't have time to re-write this one ;) ).

Tony’s voice sounded quickly in his ear but disappeared just as quickly.

“Clint, what the hell was that?” Steve called out into the comms, as he smashed his shield into another bot before looking back up where he’d last seen Tony flying, the sight making his stomach churn

“I have no clue, it just, went that way!”

“How can you not know where your arrow goes?” Steve was incredulous at the admission from the archer. He hit a button on his comms link, getting the separate feed he had to JARVIS. “What’s Iron Man’s status, JARVIS?”

“I am not sure, Captain,” the AI replied. “Mister Barton used one of his EMP arrows, which completely disabled the suit, and sir’s backup communications. All I know is the suit is all but dead weight right now.”

“Shit! Thor, Hulk, anyone have eyes on Iron Man?” he got a chorus of negative answers back as the shield connected with another bot with much more vigour. He tried to get his bearings on his own location.

“He was just north of you, flying over Central Park, you should be able to reach him quite quickly,” JARVIS sounded in his ears, a hint of urgency to his voice.

“Thanks, J. Everyone, keep at it, I’ll go find Iron Man. And Clint, control your god damn arrows this time!”

He took off at a run towards where he’d seen the armour flying last, JARVIS’ directions resonating in his ears as he tried to make sense of what could have happened, and tried to ignore what _did_ happen to Tony until he could see him with his own eyes.

“Oh God, no,” his voice hitched when he got to the scene. Steve’s heart jumped in his throat as he realized Tony had landed – more like crash landed, really – in an area that was mostly gravel and pathways. Depending how high he was… Steve didn’t want to think of the impact. “Everyone, move!” he called out as he reached the crowd that was starting to form, likely people that had taken refuge in the park when Loki had brought in some form of bots to their quiet day.

He kneeled besides the unmoving Iron Man armour. “JARVIS, can you do…” Steve couldn’t finish the sentence, unsure what he wanted the AI to tell him.

“Unfortunately not, as all the diagnostics equipment is located in Mr. Stark’s suit. This may be a bad time to remind you he did offer to build it into your own, Captain.”

“I remember,” Steve remembered that conversation all too well, as Tony was showing him a bunch of new add ons and protocols he had added to the Iron Man armour, some that still left him gasping for air if he thought of them too much.

He ran his hand along the jaw line of the helmet, finding the release latch Tony had once showed him how to operate, in case of emergencies. A moment Steve had prayed would never come, and yet, here they were. He pressed the releases on both sides of the helmet, holding his breath as it lifted off and revealed Tony’s face. His eyes were closed, and with the armour still around him, Steve couldn’t even tell if he was breathing, let alone…

He couldn’t even think of it. Tony had to be okay, he just had to be.

The logical part of him knew he probably shouldn’t move Tony, but he all he wanted to do was gather him in his arms and hold him tight, and hope that Tony would wake up and this was all just some horrible prank. But he couldn’t. Right now, Tony wasn’t his husband, he was his teammate. He had to try and push that aside and focus on what was needed now.

He let his hand hover over Tony’s face, just close enough to feel the faintest hint of warm breath leaving Tony’s nostrils. Faint, but there. That had to be a good sign. “JARVIS..?” Steve had no idea why he couldn’t seem to tell the AI what he wanted or needed from him, but he was thankful once again for Tony’s brilliant mind.

“I’ve already called paramedics, they are on their way to you, Captain. I’ve let Ms. Romanoff know where you are located as well.”

“Thanks. Thank you, JARVIS.” Steve heard the faint sound of a siren in the distance, and he looked over Tony’s face before running a quick check down the armour. From what he could see, somehow, the damage didn’t seem that horrible, all things considered. How that was even possible, Steve had no idea. He spotted a small gash on Tony’s forehead, and again he hoped that was the worst of it, even if he knew there was no way it could be.

The paramedic team arrived quickly and he fired off what saw happen, which was admittedly not a lot. He helped get Tony, still fully in the armour, on the stretcher, everyone weary of removing anything before they had an idea of what damage they might be looking at, but assessing that it would be okay to move him. After some protest, they finally allowed Steve in the ambulance – mostly once he reminded them they couldn’t take the armour off without him, and would likely have trouble moving him easily.

* * *

When the door opened, Steve let his head move so he could see who was there, expecting to see only Natasha. When he saw Clint walk in, he shot to his feet, anger roiling in his core.

“How’s he doing?” he asked quietly, heading to Tony’s bedside.

“What the fuck is your problem, Barton? Why did you shoot him down?!” Steve asked much more loudly than he’d intended, as Clint’s hand shot up in defence.

“Steve, it wasn’t him, calm down,” Natasha came between them, setting a delicate hand to Steve’s chest. “Clint didn’t do it.”

“It was Loki, Cap. I swear,” Clint pleaded with him.

“Thor dealt with him, they’re on their way back to Asgard right now.” Natasha didn’t move her hand from Steve’s chest, holding his gaze until he calmed a bit, his shoulders dropping, his face softening.

“We won’t know how he is until he wakes up.” Steve’s voice was small and broken. He went on about what the doctors had told him – nothing life threatening that they could see, likely a concussion, some broken bones, no idea how long he might be out for. He went through the words mechanically, not realizing just how tired he felt until that moment.

“Steve, go home, get changed, sleep. I can stay here with him for a while,” Natasha started, and Steve was already shaking his head.

“I’m not leaving, Nat.”

She sighed. “Can you at least change? I asked the nurse, they’ll let you use the staff change room. People are a bit freaked out about seeing Captain America at the coffee machine.” She offered him a bag with a change of clothes and a small smile.

“I can do that,” he replied sheepishly. “And, I’m sorry Clint.”

“It’s ok, I get it. We’re all freaked out.”

Steve nodded, before looking back to Tony one last time and heading out.

When he came back half-an hour later, showered and changed, he felt better. Still exhausted but refreshed to a degree. True to her word, Natasha had stayed by Tony’s bedside.

“Where’s everyone else?” Steve asked, setting the bag now carrying his uniform down beside the door, next to his shield.

“Went back to the tower to sleep. Like you should.”

“Not leaving until he wakes up,” Steve walked around the hospital bed and took a seat opposite Nat.

Natasha gave him a nod, having not expected any other answer. “Well, I’ll go sleep then. Maybe you’ll reconsider tomorrow. These chairs are really horrible.”

“Thanks for staying with him,” Steve gave as an answer, knowing he would live a month in that horrible chair if he had to.

Thankfully, it took less than 24 hours before Tony was waking up.

“Tony?” Steve called out quietly as brown eyes slowly fluttered open, lacing their fingers together more tightly.

“Steve…” Tony’s eyes settled on him, confused at first.

“It’s okay, just try to rest, alright?”

“I’m sorry,” Tony whispered to him.

Steve frowned, searching his husband’s face as if it might answer his question. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

“Should have thought of this happening. Should have prepared.”

“Hey, no. You don’t. Tony, we can’t foresee every little thing that might happen. Just rest okay?”

“I thought of everything else. I have a back up plan in case I die in-“

“We agreed never to talk about the Avalon Protocol again,” Steve cut him off before his own blood pressure rose to a point that might be concerning. This was one time he had cursed Tony’s brain, one thing Steve never wanted to think of. “Tony, honey, listen to me. You cannot blame yourself or think anyone blames you that you’re in the hospital. Your mind is amazing, there is no doubt, but none of us will ever be able to predict everything that might happen. We can’t. Clint never thought this would happen either. Are you mad he didn’t think of this?”

“Of course not,” Tony replied as if it was obvious, making Steve raise his eyebrows. “You’ve made your point.”

“I mean it. Rest, okay? We can argue about all this when you feel better,” Steve smirked at him before leaning over to kiss Tony. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

“Of course, I’m okay. Stark men are made of iron,” Tony teased, making Steve chuckle.

“Well, your broken leg would beg to differ on that one. I’m happy that seems to be the worse of it.”

“Yeah, got lucky I wasn’t too high off the ground. I’m sorry I worried you.” Tony yawned into the end of the sentence. “I should sleep huh?”

“You should. And stop apologizing. I’ll be right here when you wake up.”


End file.
